


Kazuchika Okada One Shot Collection

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Coercion, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, No Slash, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Coercion, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, reluctance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Collection of one shots featuring Kazuchika Okada of Chaos from New Japan Pro WrestlingOngoing collectionRead the notes at the beginning of each chapter for notes/tags specific to that chapter





	1. For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Manipulation, worship, smut, explicit language, oral sex, slightly dubious consent, emotional manipulation

She looked beautiful Okada thought as he circled her nude body. His gaze was heated as it ran over her body, admiring the voluptuous curves remembering how the soft flesh felt beneath his fingers. She was one of his favorites, so responsive, so eager to please. 

“Kneel.” Okada said as he stood in front of her. His lip twitched as she immediately obeyed, falling to her knees and looking up at Okada with a wide smile. “You know what to do.” 

Eagerly she reached for Okada, her hands roaming over his muscular thighs, leaning forward to press kisses to the supple flesh, her breath washing over it making his muscles ripple beneath her touch. Flicking out her tongue out she dragged it over the head of Okada’s cock, smiling up at him as she opened her mouth wide and slid him past her lips then pulled back with a pop. 

“Your cock tastes so good Kazu,” She murmured flicking out her tongue again to lick along his length. “Thank you for letting me taste you.” 

“Keep going.” Okada said reaching down a hand to stroke through her hair as she engulfed the head of his cock her tongue sliding along the underside of his length as she bobbed down on him. “You’re such a good girl. So eager to please. You’ll do anything for me, won’t you?” 

She nodded around him, locking her eyes on his as she vigorously sucked him. Taking him deep into her throat and slowly sliding him back out and swirling her tongue around the head and through his slit. 

“I’ll do anything for your Kazu.” She said emphatically as she stroked his cock, pressing hot kisses around the base of his cock. 

“That’s what I like to hear.” Okada said. “You’re so good at taking care of me. It seems very selfish of me to keep you to myself.” 

That caught her attention, making her fall back on her heels to look up at Okada curiously. 

“What do you mean?” She asked. 

“Did I tell you to stop?” He asked sharply, causing her eyes to widen and to hurriedly reach out for his cock, sucking him into her mouth and enthusiastically sucking him. 

“I have two friends who have been very loyal to me in a time when I’m having trouble trusting anyone.” Okada said. “I feel a reward is in order.” He trailed his fingers down her cheek, smiling softly down at her as she sucked him. “And what better reward than my favorite girl?” 

Pulling his cock from her mouth Okada pulled her to her feet and guided her over to the bed. With a gentle hand he bent her at the waist over the end of the bed and lined his cock up with her slit. She moaned loudly as he teased the head of his cock over her folds, bumping over her clit chuckling as she pushed her hips back impatiently towards him. 

“I’m not going to fuck you until you give me what I want.” Okada told her bringing his hand down to rest in the curve of her hip holding her still as he continued to tease her pussy. “Tell me you’ll fuck them for me.” 

“I’ll do whatever you want Kazu,” She moaned. “You know I will.” 

“Good girl.” Okada said slipping his cock inside her waiting hole as she moaned in contentment. He reached around her waist, bringing his fingers to her slick folds and rubbing them along her slit. She cried out as he pounded into her, his thrusts driving his cock deep into her pussy as she writhed beneath him. Her climax crashed over her, pussy clamping down on Okada’s cock before he pulled out and flipped her back around on her knees, pushing his cock past her lips as he came. 

“I gave you what you wanted.” Okada said as he stepped back from her mouth. “Now it’s their turn to fuck you.” 

He stepped to the side, revealing Sho and Yoh standing in the entrance to Okada’s bedroom with matching grins. 

“Have fun boys.”


	2. Puppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuchika Okada comes home to a surprise  
> Prompt request fulfilled for “Where did all these puppies come from?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fluff

“So, I kinda did something and I kinda need you to not be mad about it.” You said nervously as Kazuchika walked through the front door. 

“Well, that’s a hell of a greeting.” Your boyfriend said, arching an eyebrow at you. “No ‘hello Kazuchika, how are you? How was your day?,’ not even a kiss hello?” You rushed to him wrapping your arms around his waist and stretching on your tiptoes to meet his lips in a kiss. 

“I’m sorry. How are you baby?” You asked quickly. 

“I was good. Now I’m not so sure. What did you do?” He asked piercing you with his searching eyes. 

“Follow me. I have something to show you.” You said, grabbing his hand and pulling him along behind you. A task that would be impossible if he didn’t willingly allow you to. As you led him towards the laundry room, a confused expression formed on his face as he began to hear the sounds of whimpers and little barks. Tossing open the door you stepped back laughing delightedly as five little puppies tumbled out of the room and began nibbling at your toes. You peeked up at Okada trying to gauge his expression. Right now he just looked kind of shell-shocked. 

“Where did all these puppies come from?” He finally sputtered stepping backwards as one of them starting chewing on his shoelaces. “What did you do?” 

“I had too Kaz!” You pouted sliding down the wall to plant yourself in the middle of the puppies who eagerly climbed up in your lap. “It was raining and it was cold and someone just left them in a box on the side of the road. I couldn’t leave them.” You looked up at him, eyes wide, lower lip jutted out. 

“And you couldn’t take them to the shelter?” He asked. “You had to bring them home?” 

“Why can’t we just keep them?” You asked cuddling a little brown one in your arms. 

“Y/N we are not keeping five dogs.” He said forcefully. 

“Puppies Kaz, they are puppies.” You pouted at him. 

“And puppies become dogs. We do not need five dogs.” Kazuchika told you. “They need to go.” 

You sighed loudly. Realistically you knew he was right. Five dogs was a lot to handle. But you were a sucker for cute things and had already fallen in love with the little rascals. 

“Fine.” You huffed. “But maybe we can keep a couple?” You pled. 

“One.” He said with a smile. “We can keep one. The rest need to find homes. Today.” 

“Today? That’s too soon Kaz!” You whined. “I won’t be able to find them good homes in one day.” 

“Today Y/N,” He said firmly. “If they hang around you’re going to fall even more in love with them. I’m going to fall in love with them, and then we’ll have five dogs.” You smiled mischievously up at him making him quickly shake his head no. “No, Y/N. Today.” He repeated. 

With a sigh of defeat you rose to your feet and headed towards the kitchen. You had already written down the name and number of a local no-kill shelter knowing this was going to be the result. But you had to try. 

“How am I supposed to pick just one?” You mumbled as the puppies trailed along after you. All except one, who was curled around Kazuchika’s feet while the man stared helplessly down at the little black and white pup making you chuckle. “Or I guess the puppy will pick us.”


	3. Too Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since Okada and his girlfriend have been together  
> Song fic request filled for “No teasin’ you waited long enough” - Skin by Rihanna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language, smut

You leaned against the doorway watching your boyfriend Kazuchika Okada focused intently on the baseball game on the television and smiled. Poor guy was exhausted. The G1 had just finished a few days ago and he had the next two weeks off to recuperate. A much needed break. But there was also something else that needed some attention. Since the G1 had started there had been a serious drought in the bedroom. Kazu was too tired and sore when he came home each night, wanting nothing more than to cuddle you in his arms and sleep. 

The mood is set,  
So you already know what’s next  
TV on blast,  
Turn it down,  
Turn it down  
Don’t want it to clash,  
With my body screaming now

“Kazu,” You called teasingly stepping from the doorway and walking towards him, your stiletto heels clacking on the marble flooring with every step you took. He turned to your voice doing a double take as you strode towards him in nothing but his favorite red high heels. “Why don’t you turn off that TV and pay a little attention to me?” 

A grin filled his face and he blindly searched for the remote not wanting to his eyes off you. Finally locating it he powered off the TV and focused intently on you as you came to stand before him. His eyes followed your hands as you ran them over your body, cupping your tits and pinching the nipples moaning softly as the sting of pleasure coursed through you. 

No teasin’,  
You waited long enough  
Go deep,  
I'mma throw it at ya,

Kazu’s hands joined yours as you moved down the curve of your waist, the tips of his fingers dragging along you soft skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. He stared into your eyes as he moved your hand between your legs, his fingers on top of yours as they stroked through your folds. Panting gasps filled the air as his quickened the movements, dipping his finger into your hole over yours making your legs shake as they pushed inside you. 

“Kazu,” You moaned your free hand moving to his head, threading through his silky red hair. “Please,” You panted needing him inside you now. Kazu was happy to oblige wrapping a thick arm around your waist and laying you down on the couch, legs up on his shoulders as he pushed down his shorts. He kissed your ankle, running his tongue over it then repeating the movements on the other foot. You stared up at him eyes bright with desire as he grabbed a hold of each foot and bent your legs spreading you wide open for him. 

Don’t hold back,  
You know I like it rough  
Know I’m feelin’ ya, huh  
Know you liking it, huh

His cock quickly found your opening, easing into your wetness inch by inch. When he was fully sheathed he let out a content sigh, smiling down at you as you clenched around him. 

“I missed this,” He said rolling his hips as you lifted your hips to meet his movements. “You feel so good on my cock.” 

“Harder please baby,” You moaned as he kept up his slow teasing movements. “You can make love to me later. Just fuck me now.” 

”Is that what you want?” He teased taking his cock all the way out to the tip then slowly pushing it in. “To get fucked?” 

“Please Kazu,” You moaned hands creeping to your pussy and rubbing through the soaked folds. “I need it so bad.” 

For a moment you thought he would deny you, continue to tease you with his tortuously slow thrusts. Kazu did love to tease. But luckily for you it seemed he was inclined to grant your request as he shifted up onto his knees and hooked your ankles behind his neck. He slammed into you hard, knocking the breath out of you as he continuously pounded deep into your pussy as you frantically rubbed at your clit feeling fire burning in your loins as Kazu ravaged you. 

You arched your hips into his thrusts pussy aching as he slammed hard and fast into you, eyes fluttering shut as you squeezed your clit, feeling your orgasm rip through you making you scream as you came. Kazu wasn’t very far behind you, sweat on his brow as he grabbed onto your hips and buried himself a final time inside your pussy grunting as his seed filled you. 

Lowering your legs from his shoulders Kazu smiled as he lay down on your body, pressing a soft kiss to your breast as your arms embraced him. Lulled by the sounds of your thrumming heartbeat Kazu was out like a light in seconds a content smile on his face. Running your fingers along his scalp you smiled and closed your eyes, finding sleep yourself not too long after.


	4. Bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader makes a deal with Okada to get out of her employment contract   
> Song fic request based on Yes Girl by Bea Miller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Manipulation, coercion, implied dubious consent, implied reluctance, explicit language

It had taken you a while, but you had Kazuchika Okada figured out. He was a control freak, plain and simple. If things didn’t go his way, he tended to pout. He had a bit of a temper, and when things were out of his control, he was out of his element. 

I got you figured out, you need to have control  
You think I don’t know you, I know you, I know  
Trying to tell you now, I’ve been doing what you want  
But I won’t be your yes girl, no, not anymore

That was why your role as his assistant was so vital. He was demanding. Almost overbearingly so. You had to be meticulous with his schedule, making sure everything lined up perfectly, that he had his required down time, and an exact amount of travel time between each destination. Kazuchika detested being late, so you had to make sure he had plenty of time to get from point A to point B. 

All in all working for the man was quite taxing and beyond stressful. You honestly weren’t sure how much longer you could continue working directly under him. If he was a nice guy it may make it a little more bearable, but he was pretty much an ass 90% of the time. If the pay wasn’t so good, you would have hit the road long ago. Now you were getting to the point you weren’t sure the money was worth it. 

It hadn’t been like that when you first started. He had been the consummate gentleman to you, treated you nicely, took you to lunch and confided in you. All that changed once he realized there wasn’t a chance in hell of you sleeping with him. When you had made it abundantly clear that you relationship was professional only and that you were madly in love with your fiancé. It was like taking a toy away from a child. Kazuchika did not like hearing the word no, was unaccustomed to it, and therefore was striking out at you for daring to deny him. 

But I won’t be your yes girl, no, not anymore  
Just let me go, just let me go  
Won’t be your yes girl, no, not anymore  
Just let me go, just let me go

It was complicated to say the least and you were honestly fed up with toeing the careful line of his temper. Tired of getting chewed out for non-existent mistakes and being held to impossible standards. After yet another rough morning you had decided this was it. You were putting in your notice. With a determined set to your shoulders you headed into Kazu’s office, slamming your hands down on the desk surface when he ignored you. Raising his eyes from the stack of 8x10s he was autographing Kazu looked up at the resounding noise, arching his perfect eyebrow high as he stared at you. 

“I quit.” You said firmly. “Two weeks from today I am done working for you.” 

Piece said you turned on your heel heading out of his office feeling like a weight had been lifted of your shoulders. Only to stop dead in your tracks at Kazu’s response.

“No.” He said simply before returning his attention back to the task at hand. 

Unable to believe you had heard him correctly you turned right back around and stood over his desk, glaring at him. 

“What do you mean no?” You asked shrilly. “You can’t just force me to work for you.” 

“Actually I can.” He said simply. “Maybe you should read your employment contract.” 

“There is nothing in my contract that says I can’t quit.” You argued as you tried to remember exactly what you had signed. 

“You would be right. After a year. You’ve been here three months.” Kazu shrugged unrepentantly. “For the next nine months the only way you can walk away is with my approval. Or paying the penalty. Which, I’m rather confident you can’t afford.” 

With a strangled shriek you rushed from his office and to your computer, frantically pulling up the PDF of the contract you signed when you came to work for New Japan as Okada’s assistant. You remembered being so nervous that day. You had read the contract, thoroughly you thought, but apparently certain things hadn’t been retained. Your mouth dropped as you read the provision on resignation, unable to believe you didn’t remember that. 

“I’m right aren’t I?” You startled as Okada’s voice appeared at your ear and you cringed from him as he leaned over your shoulder and read the paragraph aloud adding a whistle at the end for dramatic effect. “Wow that is a pretty steep penalty.” He said pursing his lips. “Shame you can’t afford to pay that.” Okada straightened and walked towards the door to leave for his next appointment. 

“Kazuchika, you can’t be serious. Are you really going to make me continue working with you?” You called after him. “We can’t stand each other. Why would you want to keep me around?” 

“It’s quite simple really.” He replied glancing over his shoulder to respond. “You don’t want to be here, so I’m going to keep you.” He flashed a grin at you. “But I’ll tell you what, I’m in a rather generous mood today and am willing to extend a proposition to end your employment.” 

“I don’t want anything to do with any of your propositions.” You spat with narrowed eyes. You wanted to scream when he shrugged.

“Suit yourself.” He said before disappearing out the doors. 

With Kazuchika scheduled to be out of the office for the remainder of the day you had been looking forward to some downtime without his overbearing presence. Of course that wasn’t meant to be, as Okada spent the entire day shooting you obscure tasks through text. You spent an hour alone hunting through stacks of papers and file trying to find a piece of paper he insisted he needed for his afternoon interview. You had been near tears when you couldn’t find it, despite his insistence it was on his desk. You had gone through every single paper on that damn desk twice and couldn’t find it only for him to text you to abandon your search as he actually did have the paper on him. He made you reschedule an entire day’s worth of interviews and appearances only to decide as soon as you were done that he liked the original line up better. So you had to get back on the phone with everyone to undo what you had just done, making you look like a fool in the process. If you had thought he was bad before, he now seemed intent on making your life a living hell. 

By the end of the day you were ready to yank your hair out at the roots. You had lost track of how many times you had cried throughout the day. You didn’t understand how someone could convey such hurt through a simple text message, but Okada managed to rip you to shreds with just a few well-placed words. He completely ignored you when he arrived back at the office just before 5:00pm, heading straight to his desk without any acknowledgement and you knew you couldn’t do this anymore. You had to get out of this job or you were going to lose your mind. For the sake of your mental wellbeing you drew in a deep breath and walked into his office standing silently at the head of his desk while he shuffled through his drawers, leaving you standing awkwardly.

“Can I help you?” He finally asked leaning back in his chair and staring challengingly at you. 

“I want to discuss your…proposition.” You said quietly, forcing yourself to swallow back your pride. You needed to know what his offer was, what the price of your freedom would entail. Then you would have to decide if you were willing to pay that price. 

“I’m not quite sure it’s still on the table.” Okada said after a moment of silence.

Your heart sank and you had to fight for tears not to fill your eyes all while Okada watched you unerringly with a smirk on his face that said he knew exactly how much you were struggling. 

“It has to be. Please.” You forced the word out, hoping to make Okada see reason. 

“Convince me.” He said flashing his teeth in a predatory grin as he waved his hand indicating you should kneel. You glanced over your shoulder at the door, wanting nothing more in that moment than to run home to your fiancé and disappear forever. Telling yourself you were doing this for your future you knelt down and bowed your head. 

“Please Okada-sama. Please tell me your proposition. I’m sorry I was rude earlier. I should have listened to your proposal and not treated you with such disrespect.” You said. 

“I’m going to make this offer once and only once. If the word no crosses your lips I will throw you out of here and you will continue to work for me until your contract expires in nine months. Do you understand?” Okada asked. You nodded your agreement and bit your tongue to stop yourself from saying anything that could ruin an opportunity for you to escape. “One day. 24 hours you belong to me. You will do anything I say, do anything I want, however I want you to. Without question. At the end of that time period I will release you from your contract without penalty and you can go on your way.” 

It was a struggle to not call him out. Tell him what an asshole he was and to rant and rave about how this wasn’t ethical. That he was crossing so many lines with his little proposition. You kept all those words to yourself, thinking of his proposal and wondering if you could live with yourself if you accepted it. Wondered if you could survive another nine months like today in his employment. Because you knew without him needing to speak it that your remaining days in his employ would be a living hell if you rejected his offer. 

“I accept.” You said in defeat, hanging your head as you caught the satisfaction bright in his eyes and you wondered if you had just made the biggest mistake of your life.


	5. Ticklish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okada and his gf spending some time together   
> Prompt request fulfilled for “Oh, are you ticklish?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: fluffy, cuteness, tickling, kissing

“I can’t believe it’s been two months since we started dating,” Kazuchika Okada said starting down at you. The two of you were spending some much-needed time together, just relaxing in the bedroom of your apartment. Your head was on his chest, arm across his waist with his arm underneath you and wrapping around your hips. 

“That’s because we’ve only seen each other like four times in those two months.” You said wryly. It was true. The two of you had started dating at probably the worst time in Kazuchika’s schedule, right at the beginning of the G1 Climax. 

“I know. I’m sorry.” He said with a frown marring his face. 

“Don’t pout Kazu. I understand. I knew what I was signing up for when I agreed to date you, and you’re worth it.” You said adamantly. He was. Kazu was worth every lonely night spent without him. Because the time you were together was amazing, like two pieces of a puzzle fitting together. 

“I won’t pout if you give me a kiss,” He teased smiling down at you. You rolled your eyes but eagerly stretched up to press your lips to his. When his hand moved up your side brushing along your ribcage you involuntarily squirmed away from the touch making Kazuchika freeze.

“Did I hurt you?” He asked concern lacing his tone.

“No, you didn’t hurt me.” You told him trying to get back to kissing him. 

“But you flinched.” He said persistently avoiding your lips. 

“I’m fine Kazu, will you just kiss me?” You asked. After a moment he leaned down to kiss you again, hand making the same movement. This time you tried to hold yourself steady, only a minute movement occurring, but Kazu noticed it. 

“See!” He said. “You are flinching.” 

“I’m not hurt.” You promised. “I’m just a little sensitive to light touches there.” You watched as realization dawned on Kazu’s face. 

“Oh, are you ticklish?” He asked smiling widely. Before you knew it he had you pinned underneath him, one hand attacking your ribs while the other held your hands above your head giving him freedom to torture you. 

“Stop Kazu! Please!” You begged. “I can’t take anymore!” You were laughing so hard tears were pouring down your face, huffing in relief when Kazu’s fingers stopped their torment. 

“How is it fair you are still so beautiful red-faced and crying?” He said softly pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

“Oh shut up!” You said petulantly. “Don’t you worry Kazu, I’m going to find your ticklish spot and when I do? Begging won’t save you.” You promised making him chuckle. He wasn’t too concerned with your threat. All he had to do was get one hand around your wrists and you were helpless against him.   
b


	6. What Did You Say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request fulfilled for “What did you just say?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language, sexual situations, implied smut

“Her,” Kazuchika Okada said decisively to Gedo indicating his chosen female of the night with a jerk of his chin before turning his attention back to the panel of journalists 

An hour later Kazuchika entered his hotel room, done with all the bullshit that comes with being IGWP Heavyweight Champion and eager to get his dick wet. 

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” A shrill female voice shouted the second he closed the door to his suite. With his back to her as he placed his keys and wallet on the table by the door Okada smiled, he always enjoyed it when they were feisty. They always ended up being the best fucks. 

“You know exactly who I am. That’s why you’re in my hotel room.” Okada said casually turning to examine the woman. His eyes focused on her tits that were straining against the low cut bodice of her chest, heaving in anger with a light pink tint from her temper that started at her cheeks and went down her chest. Okada idly wandered how far down that flush would go, tilting his head to the side as he considered his thought. 

“Oh, so just because your Kazuchkia Okada I’m supposed to be grateful for your attention, dropping to my knees and thanking you for selecting me?” She spat derisively. 

“Yes.” Okada said simply. “Don’t try to kid yourself, I know you want me, you know you want me. You don’t come to a press conference dressed like a whore in hopes of not getting fucked.” He said cooly.

“What did you just say?” She shrieked with a stomp of her foot, drawing Okada’s attention to her sky high red stilettos. He may make her keeps those on when he’s fucking her. 

“You heard me. I was quite clear.” Okada said calmly, sliding off his sports coat and tossing it on the bar counter. He began taking off his cuff links, placing them on the bar top and beginning to unbutton his shirt as she stewed. 

“You know what? Screw you. I’m not fucking you. You can’t just have your goons corral me up here and make me have sex with you.” She snarled shaking her head defiantly. 

“No one forced you up here.” Okada said patronizingly. “You’ve been up here by yourself for over an hour. You could have left at any time. If you were being held against your will you could have called the police at any time. You want to leave? Go ahead, walk out that door.” He said pointing at the door as he continued undressing beginning to walk towards the bedroom suite. “Otherwise, get that fucking dress off, leave the heels on and get your ass in my bed.”


	7. Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request fulfilled for “Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?” and “It isn’t what it looks like! Okay…Maybe it is…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit language, explicit sexual content, implied threesome at the end with a cameo by Tetsuya Naito

You supposed you should have been paying more attention to your surroundings, what with you being in someone else’s hotel room and all. You were in Kazuchika Okada’s penthouse suite sent up here by Gedo to grab Gedo’s bag that was being held in Okada’s room until Gedo’s was prepared for him. You were supposed to simply grab the bag and deliver it to Gedo’s room. Of course, being you, you couldn’t just do that simple task. You blamed it on the massive crush you had been harboring on Okada since you had been hired as Gedo’s assistant. That was how Okada caught you, rummaging through his private drawers, your fingers darting along his silken boxers, imagining your fingers on his body instead. 

“Care to explain exactly why you’re in my room?” Okada’s voice from right behind you made you cry out in fright, turning around to see him glaring down at you.

“It isn’t what it looks like! Okay…Maybe it is…” You said trailing off. “See, Gedo sent me up here…” you trialed off as an amused smirk tilted up his lips, capturing your attention

“Oh? Is Gedo sending me whores now?” He asked moving away from you to put his sunglasses and wallet on the chest by the wall. 

“Whores? No! I’m not a whore! You know I’m his assistant,” You defended yourself. “As I was saying, Gedo sent me up here to grab his bag for him.”

“And did you find it in my underwear?” He asked toe kicking the bag at his feet. Your face burned in humiliation. 

“I’m sorry.” You mumbled your apology. “That was incredibly unprofessional of me.” 

“Yes, it was,” Okada agreed “Probably something Gedo is going to fire you for.” 

“You’re not going to tell him, are you?” You begged. “It will never happen again. A moment of weakness.” 

“A moment of weakness because you want to fuck me?” Okada said before chuckling. “Why am I even asking, of course you want to fuck me,” 

“Yes.” You admitted what he already knew. 

“Get naked.” He said simply, beginning to strip off his dress shirt. Once you were completely nude and in the position as he decreed Okada circled you.

“Look at you. I haven’t even touched you yet and you’re a whimpering mess.” Okada said mockingly. “What’s going to happen when I let you suck my cock?” 

You lowered your head in embarrassment, knowing he was right. All he had done was make you get naked and kneel on all fours and your pussy was practically dripping on the sheets. When his thick fingers parted your pussy lips and slid into your hole you shuddered, your stomach tightening when he added a third finger and twisted them, making you clench around him as an orgasm was ripped from you. 

“Already?” Okada said in disbelief, pulling his fingers out. Do I really have that much of an effect on you?” 

“Yes,” You whispered, embarrassed that you had come almost immediately from his touch. Okada moved to the side of the bed, sitting on the edge and rubbing his fingers over your cheeks and lips, coating your face with your juices. 

“You would let me do anything I want, wouldn’t you?” Okada chuckled as you nodded furiously. There was nothing you would deny this man. “And if I had invited my friend over, you wouldn’t object, would you?” You hesitated only slightly before shaking your head no. A knock sounded on the penthouse door, making you scramble for the covers. 

“No, get back in position. Exactly how I had you.” Okada demanded strolling towards the door as you nervously got back on all fours, face pressed down to the comforter, ass in the air. You peeked around your arm at the door as Okada motioned someone to enter. Your heart skipped a beat as you saw Tetsuya Naito walk into the room. You had a feeling you were in for a long night.


	8. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request fulfilled for “Bend over.”
> 
> Seiya Sanada doesn't quite understand the weird friendship between Naito and Okada, but he knows he doesn't like it. But Okada is just as determined to show Sanada there's a reason he and Naito get along so well. No Slash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit language, explicit sexual content, rich boys being rich boys, referenced smut, implied threesome

“You don’t like me.” Kazuchika Okada said bluntly, sliding onto the stool next to Seiya Sanada who was currently scowling into his glass of whisky. Okada had been passing through the hotel lobby when he had spotted Sanada nursing a drink at the bar. “Why?” 

Sanada huffed out a breath of air as he mulled his response. He wasn’t sure what to tell Okada without sounding like a complete pussy. 

“It’s nothing personal Okada.” He finally said, hoping that would satisfy the man. But of course, that was not to be. 

“I would hope it’s nothing personal, as I don’t believe I’ve done anything to offend you,” Okada replied. “So, what is it that makes you glower whenever I am around?” 

Okada waited patiently, seriously wanting an answer to his query. He had no issue with Sanada, rather liked the man to be honest. In his mind the two had a lot in common. 

Sanada took a deep swig from his glass before responding simply “You’re not LIJ.” 

His glower deepened when Okada giggled at him smacking his hand on the bar top in mirth. 

“Oh, so you’re not allowed to have friends outside LIJ?” Okada said with a smile after he recovered from his laughing fit. “I didn’t realize there was a rule book.”

“Fuck off Okada. There’s not a rule book.” Sanada griped rolling his eyes. “I’m just saying we’re a family. We don’t need to be out fucking whores with outsiders.” 

“Oh, so that’s what this is about. You’re jealous.” Okada nodded sagely. “You’re mad Naito and I are close.” 

“I’m not jealous,” Sanada said petulantly knowing that was exactly how he sounded. 

“Okay. I understand. I can back off. Tell Naito I’m too busy to hang out and let you pick up my slack,” Okada told him. 

“Orrrr,” He drew the word out grabbing Sanada’s full attention. “I can show you just how much fun it can be hanging out with someone outside LIJ. It doesn't hurt to expand your horizons a bit." 

Sanada leaned back in his chair and assessed the other man. He would admit that in the very back of his mind he was curious as to what a night out with Okada was like. What drew Naito to him when they seemed so different. Sure he had heard the stories, but to witness it firsthand may be fun. He would bet that he and Okada would have a completely different dynamic together than Naito and Okada. Naito had money, don’t get him wrong, and was quite wealthy, but at the end of the day he didn’t hold a candle to Sanada’s fortune, which came from old family money. Okada was in the same boat, so Sanada was sure he wasn’t going to be used to someone who could match him dime for dime without breaking into a sweat over it. 

“Alright Okada, show me what you’ve got.” Sanada challenged, throwing a few bills down on the bar top and rising to his feet. He knew they weren’t going to be hanging out in the hotel bar for their night of debauchery. Following Okada out to the valet area the two climbed into Okada’s waiting Ferrari and soon were flying through the streets towards Tokyo’s most exclusive club. As they walked in the doors of the opulent club they were quickly greeted by the perky hostess.

“Okada-sama,” she said with a bow of her head before turning to Seiya. “Sanada-sama,” she repeated the same bow before looking expectantly at her guests. “Will you be using Okada-sama’s room or Sanada-sama’s?” She asked making Okada’s head jerk towards Sanada, disbelief clearly written on his face. 

“You have a room here?” Okada asked Seiya. He knew Seiya had money, the way he dressed and the car he drove spoke of that, but he didn’t realize exactly how rich the man was. 

“I do. I have no preference, so whichever you prefer Okada-san.” Sanada said graciously, smirking a little at the man’s reaction. It wasn’t common knowledge that Sanada was from old money, just the boys in LIJ knew from him. He didn’t hide it, it just wasn’t something he spoke of freely to those he wasn’t close to. 

“Well, I’ve seen my room, I haven’t seen yours, so if you don’t mind…” Okada trailed off as Sanada nodded his consent. Okada would admit to curiosity. When he had purchased his room, he had been given a tour of all he available rooms and selected the best of them. He wondered what one Sanada was in. With another bow the hostess lead them up the marble staircase and down a hallway to one of the rooms that Okada had not seen. 

“How the hell do you have a better room than me?” Okada asked taking in the opulent room, decorated in the most sinful red, with a large bed along the window overlooking the city covered in black silk sheets, candles burning throughout the room, sending flickering shadows over the dimmed room. “And how the hell have we never crossed paths here?” 

“That I do not know. I am here quite often. As much as I love my brothers, sometimes me time is necessary.” Sanada said, stripping off his jacket and tossing it onto the bed. Okada made note of it. He would be making a demand for a bed to be added to his room. Following Sanada’s lead, Okada threw his coat on the bed before taking a seat in the plush chairs and taking the proffered cigar from Sanada. Only a moment later their waitress appeared walking slowly on ridiculously high stiletto heels, making Okada grin. He did have a thing for girls in heels, he loved to fuck them while they wore them and wrapped them around his neck. Judging by the look on Sanada’s face, they might have more in common that Okada originally thought. 

She set the bottle of wine and two glasses down carefully on the table between them, squealing when Sanada grabbed her around the waist, pulling her into his lap. Okada watched as Sanada whispered in her ear, too low for Okada to register, but whatever it was it made her face turn a delicious shade of pink before she struggled to her feet, gaze flying between the two of them before she exited the room to carry out his instructions. 

Okada arched his eyebrow in silent question. 

“You’ll see my friend, you’ll see.” Sanada chuckled clinking his wine glass with Okada’s.

“Friend huh,” Okada tutted. “Are we friends now?” He took a sip of the wine waiting expectantly for Sanada’s answer. 

“You’re not too bad.” Sanada admitted with a sly smile, attention turning to the door as the waitress returned, placing the tray she carried on the table in the center of the room as Sanada had directed her before turning to face the gentlemen. 

“Okada, care for a little wager? Winner gets first go at her.” He proposed. 

“I’m in. What are we betting on?” Okada said taking a drag off his cigar as he eyed the pretty little thing. She still had that blush, but was eyeing the two of them with excitement brightened eyes. 

“What color her panties are.” Sanada said with a smirk as he eyed her up and down. “If we’re both wrong, we’ll just have to revert to the old coin toss. I’m guessing red.” 

Okada looked her over carefully as he decided on his color. “Pink.” He decided finally. 

“Alright sweetheart, take those panties off and hold them up for us.” Sanada told the girl who hurriedly shimmied out of the panties holding the pink pair up for their eyes. 

“To the winner goes the spoils,” Sanada said grandly gesturing to her body. 

“Tell me Okada,” He asked as the man approached her. “Is she wet for us?” 

Okada pulled the flimsy material from her hands, running his fingers over the crotch as she watched, her breathing getting heavier in anticipation. 

“Oh yeah, she is definitely wet for us.” Okada said winking at the girl before stepping back towards his chair, grabbing his wine glass. “Take off everything but the shoes.” He demanded, downing the rest of his glass in one gulp before he began stripping out of his own clothing. “I’m going to fuck you while you suck my friend’s cock, you understand?” He asked stalking towards her. He smiled when her head nodded quickly. 

“Good, now bend over.”


	9. Can't Quit You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request fullfilled for "You only tell me you love me when you’re drunk and need something"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, implied/referenced break up, implied/referenced cheating, explicit language

Eight o’clock in the evening and he was already drunk, you thought as you peered through the window next to your door to see your ex-boyfriend Kazuchika Okada leaning heavily on said door, his eye pressed up against the peephole on your door. You seriously considered walking away and not answering but you knew from past experience that he would just stay on your porch pounding away and causing a ruckus until you let him in. 

“What do you want Kazu?” You asked wearily as you opened the door, stumbling as his weight came tumbling in almost knocking you on your ass. 

“What? I can’t come see my best girl?” He asked with a drunken smile, reaching out to run his hand down your cheek. 

“Best girl, huh?” you snorted. “Not even going to try lying and telling me I’m the only one this time?” You shook your head. “I’m not your any kind of girl Kazu, we broke up remember?” 

“Why would I ever break up with you?” Kazuchika asked confused. “You’re gorgeous, beautiful, and so smart.” 

“I broke up with you because you couldn’t keep your dick in your pants.” You informed him. “Ringing any bells?” 

Kazu thought for a moment before his memory came back and he straightened up a bit. “I’m sorry baby. So sorry. You know I love you.” 

“You only tell me you love me when you’re drunk and need something,” You told him, ignoring the ache in your heart. Despite how much you wanted them to be true, you knew they weren’t. They were just a tool in Kazuchika Okada’s arsenal to get what he wanted. “So again, what do you want?” 

“I miss you,” He said softly, giving you that smile that he knows makes you melt. “I had to come see my beautiful girl. I want to show you just how much I love you.” He stepped up, running his hand gently along your jawline and around to cup the back of your neck, pulling you closer to his body. “Can I show you baby? Please let me show you how much I want you, how much I need you.” Ignoring the warning bells sounding in your head you leaned into his touch. You had forgotten how good he felt against you. Pressed into his chest, you missed the victorious smile that briefly appeared on his face before he leaned down to kiss you, his tongue swirling against yours as he lifted you into his arms, your legs wrapping around his waist as he led you to the bedroom at the end of the hall. 

In the morning when you woke, you didn’t know why your heart broke at seeing the other side of the bed empty, the house silent. You cursed yourself for your stupidity for allowing yourself to fall for his pretty words. You knew better. You really did. But for some reason, you just couldn’t quit Kazuchika Okada.


	10. Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request fulfilled for “Don’t think I forgot about what you did last time.”  
> Okada runs into an old conquest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, angst, post-breakup, manipulation, seduction, humiliation

The last time you saw him had been both one of the best and worst days of your life. You were beyond thrilled when Kazuchika Okada had finally noticed you and asked you out on a date. The two of you had been flirting with each other for several weeks when he had finally asked you out and you tried valiantly to stop yourself from making a fool out of yourself when you accepted, but you knew you had failed judging by the indulgent smile he had given you. 

You blew practically your entire paycheck in preparation for your date with Kazuchika, buying a brand new designer dress and matching heels, along with a new clutch. You even took the day off work to visit the spa, spending the day getting pampered and topping it off with a professional manicure and hairstyle. You were sure you were glowing when Kazu had picked you up from your apartment and you knew your splurges were worth it when he did a double take as he saw you, giving you a long lingering look of appreciation. 

Kazu was a perfect gentleman the entire evening, complimenting you endlessly and making sure your every desire was met. A candlelit dinner with copious amounts of fine wine and dancing made you feel like a princess, and you could imagine nothing better than spending an evening wrapped in Kazuchika’s arms. The two of you swaying in the romantic lighting to soft music had been the most romantic moment you had ever experienced, with Kazu whispering sweet nothings in your ear the entire time. The two of you just clicked, conversation flowing endlessly with none of the usual awkward pauses that came with a first date. By the end of the evening you were half in love with the man, so it was no wonder you readily agreed to accompany him back to his home for a night cap. 

In his apartment soft touches lingered in the glow of the fireplace, your face flushed with wine and when Kazu kissed you for the first time you felt like you were in heaven. His lips pressing softly to yours as he coaxed open your mouth…the feeling still lingered on your lips. It hadn’t taken much effort on Kazuchika’s part to lure you into his bedroom where you spent a night in paradise under his talented ministrations. It wasn’t until afterwards that the best night of your life turned into your worst. When you woke to an empty bed you weren’t alarmed, assuming Kazu was elsewhere in the house. However, when you stepped out of the bedroom you were unceremoniously escorted from the residence by one of the doormen who advised you Kazuchika wished you to vacate the premises and not return. 

In that moment as you stood behind the closing elevator doors your heart shattered with idyllic dreams of a happily ever after. You hadn’t realized until that second just how deeply you had allowed yourself to fall for Kazuchika Okada over the past few weeks and now you felt the fool. 

Over the past weeks you had successfully avoided any contact with the man, staying as far away from him as possible as you weren’t sure what your reaction would be. You had vacillated between furious anger and sobbing breakdowns since that night. A part of you wanted to confront him and call him out for his behavior while the other wanted to hide away and pretend it never happened. Unfortunately, it now seemed your avoidance was coming to an end as you could see Kazuchika approaching your desk with a bright smile on his face. 

“Good morning beautiful,” He said taking a seat on the corner of your desk next to you.

“What do you want Okada?” You replied, not bothering to look at the man lest you stab him with a pen. 

“No need to be so rude, Y/N. It’s uncalled for.” Kazuchika chided you making your head jerk up as you glared at him. 

“Uncalled for?” You said in disbelief. “Don’t think I forgot about what you did last time? You think you can just come up to me like nothing happened?” 

Kazuchika rolled his eyes and let out a sigh of annoyance. “Are you still hung up over that? It’s been like a month.” 

You couldn’t help but stare at him unable to believe the gall of the wrestler. He seemed to honestly believe you had no right to be upset over him treating you like a whore. 

“You’re unbelievable.” You finally sputtered with a shake of your head. 

“Yes I am. Do you remember how unbelievable I am?” He said leaning forward and trailing his hand down your cheek. “Do you remember how many times I made you fall apart around me? How I made you shudder and scream with my tongue buried in your pussy? Do you remember that?” You mind flashed back to that night, easily recalling just how good he had made you feel again and again while you were in his bed. “You do remember don’t you? I think that’s why you’re so upset. You don’t miss me, you miss what I did to you.” He leaned forward to whisper in your ear. “Do you want me to do it again?” Forgetting all the reasons you had to say no, that he was a complete asshole who had callously used you, your head nodded slowly at his almost hypnotic words. 

Before you even knew what was happening Kazu had taken your hand and was leading you across the office towards the ladies room. Once inside with the door locked he was on you, lips pressing passionately to yours as he walked you backwards towards the counter. He easily lifted you up onto the edge and moved between your thighs breaking from your lips to kiss down your neck, nibbling on your collar bone as he steadily unbuttoned your blouse. Your hands tangled in his hair as he pushed down the cups of your bra, exposing your breasts to the cool air and his searching mouth. A sigh of pleasure slipped past your lips as he sucked a nipple into his mouth, twirling his tongue around the taut peak and scraping his teeth along as he popped it out of his mouth and repeated the actions with the other breast. 

Pulling off your chest his hands pushed your skirt up over your hips and quickly discarded your panties over his shoulder as he unzipped and lined himself up with your entrance. You were ready for him spreading your legs to accommodate him as your passions overwrought your common sense. It was only seconds before he was fully sheathed inside you, pumping his hips vigorously as you wrapped your legs around his waist urging him on with your moans as his fingers played with your pussy as he fucked you. Your fingers dug into Okada’s shoulders as you felt your insides clenching, signaling your quickly approaching orgasm, head falling back in a loud scream as you came undone around him. Fingers leaving your pussy Kazu gripped your hips and continued pounding into you, pulling your body back into his as he roughly thrust before stilling as his come spurted into you. 

Pulling out of you Kazu grabbed a paper towel cleaned himself off before tucking his cock back in his pants and looking you over with a smirk. “Still unbelievable?” He asked cockily, grin widening when you weakly nodded as you slipped off the counter and tried to clean yourself up. Once presentable he unlocked the door and followed you out, almost bumping into you when you pulled up short as you saw Seiya Sanada leaning insolently against the wall next to the door. 

“Told you I could talk her into fucking me again,” Okada told his friend as you spun around aghast at his words. 

“That you did. My apologies for doubting you.” Sanada said giving you a once over. “Want to go for round two sweetheart? My dick’s kind of hard after listening to you get fucked.” 

Face burning with humiliation you ran out of the office as their laughter trailed after you. You didn’t even care you had left your purse and belongings behind. You knew you would never be able to show your face in that company again.


	11. Careful What You Wish For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request fulfilled for “You must try harder than kissing all of my friends.”  
> Featuring Okada/FC/Naito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Suggestive sexual content, explicit language, manipulation

Tetsuya Naito knew you were trying to make him jealous. He had watched you flitting around from man to man for the past few weeks always making sure you were caught kissing them when Naito just so happened to be coming. And it was only his friends. His brothers. First it was Bushi, he stumbled upon them making out in a corner next to the LIJ locker room door. He had thought that one a matter of chance. When he ran into you sucking face with Hiromu in the cafeteria he had simply smirked. With Evil he realized it wasn’t quite as much of a coincidence as he originally thought. Apparently she didn’t like his lack of attention and was trying to get it focused solely on her. He supposed the rumor mill hadn’t gotten around to filling her in on the inner workings of LIJ just yet. If she thought he was going to get upset at her flirting or even fucking his friends she was going to be sorely mistaken. How many women had they shared between them, Naito mused as he walked along the deserted corridor. He had lost count along the way. 

Hearing some very familiar distinct noises Naito raised his head almost laughing as he met Seiya Sanada’s eyes as Y/N was kissing down his neck. Naito didn’t say a word just spun on his heel and went the other way. He wasn’t going to end the game just yet. This was kind of fun. He wondered if she knew what she was getting into with Sanada though. He wasn’t going to be satisfied with some teasing kisses in a hallway. He was going to want more and Naito wondered if she was going to give in to him. Sanada was very persuasive. 

Two days later he was leaning against the wall outside Chaos’ locker room talking with Kazuchika Okada. The two were making plans for an evening filled with debauchery, arguing over whether to go out to a club or something more low key. Feeling someone’s gaze on him Naito lifted his eyes, smirking as he saw you staring at him while trying to look like you weren’t. Okada followed his gaze winking at you and making you quickly duck your head in embarrassment. 

“How about we stay in?” Okada suggested archly nodding his head in your direction. Naito considered the thought for a moment before slowly nodding and pushing off the wall. 

You watched as Naito left his friend, crossing the room in your direction. You weren’t expecting him to stop at your table, pulling out a chair and flipping it around so he could straddle it. Your heart beat faster and a wide smile broke out on your face. Apparently you had finally caught his attention and you were thrilled. 

“You are trying to get me to notice you, yes?” Tetsuya asked with a tilt to his head as his eyes roamed over you. You blushed a bit at being so blatantly called out but you admitted it easily enough. 

“You must try harder than kissing all of my friends.” He told you. “I really don’t give a damn if you kiss them, or even fuck them.” He said with a shrug as your eyes widened in shock. “I have beautiful girls willing to drop their panties at the snap of a finger. You are going to have to present something a bit more enticing if you wish to catch my attention.” You stared at him for a few moments as he sat there as if he didn’t have a care in the world. He was so unrepentantly disrespectful in his words you really should have walked away. Instead you found yourself curious. You wondered what he was getting at, and wondering if you should even ask after his callous words. 

“Like what?” You couldn’t stop from saying, wondering what it was about this man that drew you like a moth to a flame. You had barely exchanged words with him, yet you found yourself eager to please him. You found yourself focusing on his tongue as it darted out, licking across his full bottom lip as his mouth smiled. 

 

“What are you willing to do beautiful?” Naito asked scooting closer, placing his hand on your thigh and tracing little patterns with his fingers. “Just how much are you willing to lower yourself for the chance to have my tongue buried in your sweet little pussy?” You whimpered when his hand slipped up between your thigh, creeping under your skirt, eyes darting around nervously at all the people in the area but unable to bring yourself to stop him. Knowing he had you exactly where he wanted you, Naito pushed his hand up between your thighs until it came into contact with your core pressing a knuckle into the slit with a challenging stare. 

“What color are your panties?” He asked casually rubbing his knuckle against your little nub and watching your breath catch, your legs parting a bit more for him. 

“Bbb..blue,” You stuttered torn between wanting more from him and panicking that someone was going to see them. His fingers slid under the silk undergarment and Naito smiled as he felt the almost dripping wetness pooled there, his fingers continually rubbing along your clit. 

“Give them to me.” He commanded after a few moments pulling his hand free. “I’m not joking.” He said when you hesitated. “In my hands now or I’m walking away.” Once again your heart rate picked up, eyes darting throughout the room, before you shifted your chair trying to block yourself the best you could. You were grateful that you had worn a loose flowy skirt as you were able to get your hands under without pushing the whole thing up over your hips and you wriggled as you slid the scrap of silk down your legs and placed them in Naito’s waiting hand. He got a dirty smirk as he ran his fingers over the soaked crotch having proof positive that you were into everything he was doing to you. 

“You never answered my question Y/N,” Naito said suddenly keeping the panties in his hand in full view of anyone who looked closely. “What are you willing to do for a chance to be with me?” 

“Anything,” You breathed out before you thought better. The man had you all out of sorts and at this point all common sense had flown out the window. Naito smiled and leaned forward until his lips were barely pressing to yours. Grabbing your hand he pushed the balled up panties into your fist. 

“You see Okada over there?” He murmured against your lips. “I want you to hand these to him and you’re going to invite him to join us in my hotel room. You’re going to tell him how badly you want to get fucked and you’re going to be filthy about it. And when we get to my room you are going to do everything we say. Do you understand?” You shakily nodded your head slowly, hand clenching around your panties as your gaze found the handsome heavyweight champion talking with some members of Chaos. Taking a deep breath you rose to your feet and crossed the room waiting anxiously a few feet away from the group. As soon as Okada was free you beelined for him. 

You immediately found yourself smiling as the beautiful man turned his attention to you, expectantly arching an eyebrow as you came up to him. 

“I have something for you,” You told him, reaching for his hand and pressing the panties into them. Your gaze dropped to the ground when he held the panties up, dangling them from his fingers as he chuckled. 

“They’re quite wet. Did Naito-san do that to you?” Okada asked forcing your chin up to look at him as the panties dangled from his hand. 

“He did,” You confirmed trying to keep the trembling from your tone, wanting to project at least a bit of confidence in face of these two aggressive men. You knew you were hopelessly out of your depth and hoped faking bravado would eventually turn into real confidence. “I want you to come with us. To Naito’s hotel room.” You clarified cursing yourself for being a bumbling idiot. “I want to fuck both of you. I want your dick in me while I suck Naito. I want to suck you both off and swallow your cum then beg for more.” 

“Well, who am I to turn down an offer like that?” Okada smirked. “Though I must admit I am a bit offended that the only reason you are coming up to me now is because Naito told you to. But that’s okay, I’ll make sure to take it out on you later.” At that moment Naito joined them, slinging his arm over your shoulder.

“You coming?” Naito asked his friend. 

“I need to speak to Gedo for a few moments, but then I’ll head over.” Okada told him. “Tell your girl to be prepared. I don’t plan on taking it easy on her.” He said with a smirk as he turned away from them. 

“I feel sorry for you sweetheart,” Naito chuckled as he led you out of the cafeteria and towards the arena parking lot. “Pissed off Kazu is not much fun for you.”


End file.
